


The Last Temptation of Harry Potter

by Marvolo666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Faustian Bargain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvolo666/pseuds/Marvolo666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if you where offered away save the ones you loved? What would you do if the price was your soul? Morgan le Fay offers Harry a deal at the end of his 5th year, will Harry accept and sell his soul? Will he save the world, the girl he loves, and can he save himself before it's to late? "The road to hell is paved with good intentions."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Temptation of Harry Potter

**I do not own Harry Potter. I don't own any of the Character's, Places or Things from The Harry Potter World. I make NO Money or Profit of Any Kind. The same goes for any unoriginal lyrics or poetry. This story does not intend to promote or slander religion in anyway.**

* * *

_This story was inspired by the German Legend:_

**Faust**

* * *

_**"** _ _**The road to hell is paved with good intentions.** _ _**"** _

* * *

"Are you OK, Harry? You seem a little lost."

Harry awoke from his thoughts to see Luna staring at him with those bulging silver eyes. "I guess you could say that."

In truth, Harry had never felt so lost in his life. He had lost so much already, so much heart break. Now his godfather was lost to. If that wasn't enough he had just found out about the prophecy and it was not open to interpretation. He had to be the one to kill Voldemort. If he did not kill Voldemort, the Dark lord would not only kill him but everyone he loved…or liked…or hated…frankly everyone period.

He had yet to tell his friends about this. He was still trying to process it himself, let alone how the hell he was going to tell his friends. They already nearly died because of him and we wasn't planning on tempting fate twice.

There was also the ever present grief of his parent's death, the years of abuse at the hands of the Dursley's, and experiencing enough horrors to make PTS syndrome a certainty for him. It was simply too much for a 15 year old boy to handle.

"Well you're almost sixteen so it's not that bad." Luna corrected again snapping Harry away from his thoughts.

"Yes but still...wait? Was I thinking out loud?" Harry stuttered.

"I'm not sure, I assumed it was Wrackspurts." Luna hummed as she looked off.

"Well since you now know...What do you think, Luna?" Harry asked feeling somewhat relieved he had someone to talk to.

Luna lowered the Quibbler and looked at him thoughtfully. "You're going to die."

Luna tried to keep reading but upon seeing the stunned look on Harry's face decided she should explain better. "It doesn't matter who wins your fight. Everyone dies Harry, even Voldemort will die. The only question is who will die first."

"Thanks Luna, I feel a lot better." Harry grumbled sarcastically.

"No problem Harry." Luna smiled as she kept reading the Quibbler.

"Any ideas on how to die last?" Harry asked.

Luna put the Quibbler down and gazed at Harry, "You are very strong in the heart and head but they don't seem to work together well. Instead you are reckless and careless, you never look before you leap. You are loyal to a fault and are too noble for your own good. Your love is your greatest strength but it is also your biggest weakness. It can be manipulated, especially if he discovers those closest to you. I fear that he might have already if there is a connection between you two. Honestly your greatest weakness is how easy it to manipulate you. From what I have gathered Mr. Dumbledore has been manipulating you all year if not longer."

Harry sat there floored. Luna had always been honest to a fault, being incredibly blunt with the truth. She had taken that trait and used it to completely tear Harry apart. She took all his greatest qualities and turned them against him.,.the worst part was, she was right...and not done.

"Now You-Know-Who has flaws, he thinks he is invincible which means he's not. He fears death which is pointless since it is inevitable. He is a sociopath with no redeeming qualities other than ability. He is cunning, smart, ruthless, remorseless, and brilliant. He has more power than any other Wizard in over a 1000 years. If you think Dumbledore is more powerful then you're sadly mistaken. Dumbledore has the ability to be stronger than the Dark Lord but would never align himself with black magic. This leaves him at a disadvantage. Voldemort's greatest strength is his thirst for knowledge and power. He won't let anything come in-between him and his lust for power. Nothing is taboo and no price is too high to fulfill his darkest desires."

Luna picked up the quibbler "The way I see it, you are trying to go up shit's creek without a paddle."

Harry couldn't help himself but laugh at Luna's use of cursing and how ridiculous it all was. How could he possibly stand a chance against the darkest wizard of all time?"

Luna didn't take her eyes off her magazine when she spoke. "Of course it's not completely hopeless. What you need is a paddle."

Harry shook his head grinning, it sounded like something Sirius would say. That thought immediately wiped the smile off his face. He missed him already. His Godfather had offered him the closest thing he would ever have to a family. Now Sirius is dead and he will most likely be joining him soon.

"It's going to be ok, Harry." Luna whispered taking his hand. This forced a smile onto Harry's face. He was very glad to have made a new friend this year, let alone one as kind and loyal as Luna. At least something good came out of this year.

After the Department of Mysteries fiasco and the death of Sirius, Luna had been there for Harry when overs could not breach is walls. Her comforting helped warm Harry's cold heart. In fact even now she was the only one there for him…though that was due to the fact that Ron and Hermione where patrolling the Hogwarts Express as prefects. This left Harry and Luna alone to their musings while the train took Harry back for his annual visit to Durzkaban.

"Harry, if there is anything I can do. Anything at all, just let me know. You're not alone in this. I will always be there for you." Luna whispered seriously before leaning in a giving him a long kiss on the cheek before returning to the Quibbler.

Harry as still recovering from the shock of Luna kissing him when the trolley Witch arrived. Harry bought some Bertie box every flavor beans and two Chocolate frogs to share with the beaming Luna. "It's the least I can do for all your help."

"You're a good person Harry, I just hope that doesn't get you killed." Luna said with worry.

They shared their sweets (Bean flavors ended up including, worm, tree bark, pizza, tartar sauce, maple syrup and worst of all…sauerkraut) in a comfortable silence before looking at their chocolate frog cards.

"Merlin, I got Merlin again," Harry sighed. Not that he really cared, he had more pressing concerns then cards.

"Merlin, I always wanted him. They say he is the greatest Wizard of all time." Luna said. "He was revolutionary in discovering magic. He also avoided the darker side magic though and that made him weak."

"I thought you just said he was the most powerful Wizard of all time?" Harry asked, happy to be talking about something other than his preordained date with Voldemort.

"He is the most powerful _Wizard_ of all time. His rival however was far more powerful. The Legendary Witch of Darkness: **Morgan le Fay**!"

Luna handed her card over and Harry saw the witch in question. He didn't know why but he sensed something powerful through the card…Something dark.

"Has anyone told you the Legend of Lord Morgana the Back." Luna uttered.

"No I don't suppose I have." Harry muttered as the hairs on his neck stood tall.

"It is not a tale most Muggle raised would know." Luna hummed darkly. "Sure they know the legends of King Arthur and Morgana plays a part in his tale, but they don't know the true tale"

"Morgana was the half-brother of the Muggle King Arthur. Her Father was a Muggle King who was seduced by a Witch. The Witch begot Morgana out of wedlock, damning her to the fate of a bastard. Despite this her father took her in and raised her with love. He made sure his daughter was never left wanting...yet it was never enough... for it was her half-brother Arthur who became King of Camelot. Morgana was denied that what, in her mind, was rightfully hers because of the very simple fact that her brother was a man while she was just a women. Morgana did not like that. Not, One, Bit.

So while the Green Eyed Witch plotted to overthrow the King, by any means necessary, Arthur aligned himself with the Legendary Merlin. The Great Merlin believed that with Arthur's help, he could form an alliance between the Muggles and Wizards. Morgana knew that as great as her power was, she was hopeless against such a Wizard. So she learned Black Magic.

Morgan le Fay became more powerful than any other being to ever live. The Dark Lady used her mind to create unnatural spells that would make you feint just by describing them. She would bathe in the blood of the virgins she slaughtered and would drink the bones of any man she seduced. Every dark deed one could imagine, she did at least thrice. There was nothing she could not do, yet the crown continued to allude her. She originally refuse to take the life of the King who shared her blood, but as the years went by, Morgana continued to rid herself of her humanity. The Lady in Black's envy turned to jealousy, which turned to spite, which turn to malice, until she was consumed by pure hatred.

So it was that the Blood Countess plotted her ultimate revenge. She knew the bride of the Arthur, Queen Guinevere shared a requited love with Sir Lancelot. However they were far too loyal to dare act on their feelings and betray the king. So Morgana gave them a push toward destruction. The first love potion ever brewed started the infamous affair that begot civil war.

In the middle of the chaos, the Duchess of Death turned Arthurs own son, Mordred against him. With Arthur at war with Sir Lancelot, the Bastard of Camelot claimed the castle and throne for himself by forcing his father's wife into marriage. It was short lived as Guinevere's last sip, tasted of murder most foul.

Driven to the brink by treachery and attack on all sides, Arthur desperately fought to reclaim his throne. It was during the Battle of Camlann, that Father and Son where reunited in a vicious fight to the death. After many hours Arthur killed his only son, but not before Mordred mortally wounded him. At the King's death bed, Morgana le Fay came to his bedside to heal him with her powers. Instead she poisoned and killed her legendary half-brother...and lover.

Yes lover Harry, Mordred was their child. Bred with the single purpose of killing his Father. Black magic is disturbing is it not? After years of planning, The Dark Lady finnaly had her vengeance and claimed the throne she so desperatly desired.

So began the Dark Ages, the years where Le Fay's shadow painted the land black. With Arthur's death, Morgana shattered the alliance of Wizards and Muggles. Her reign was vicious and terrible. When the people threatened to revolt, she bathed in the blood of one hundred infants to release a terrible curse known by Muggles as the Black Plague. Her evil knew no bound or limits. However where there is light, there is hope.

After watching his dreams turn to ashes, Merlin formed the original Order of the Pheonix, the greatest Wizards and Muggles of the age united to fight the abomination that was Morgana. After years of fighting, Merlin and Morgana finally faced each over in the greatest duel ever known. They battled long into the night, they battled long into the day, day became days, days became weeks, weeks became months, months became years. Nothing could stop these two beings, not even each over. They realized this and decided to avoid an open battle in there warfare.

Merlin being a Slytherin, was a master of manipulation and cunning. He was Salazar's personal prodigy after all and though they had many disagreements, they maintained a relationship like Father and Son. Even if one was the Muggles strongest advocate and the other their greatest oppressor, they saw each over as family and you never turn your back on your family.

So Morgana being the definition of a Slytherin, used this to her advantage and made Salazar an offer. She offered her legendary powers to Slytherin. She offer to be his servant, she offered to be his lover and to Father a son to carry on the Slytherin line. She offered her body, her flesh and her power. In return she only demanded one thing. The only thing she did not offer him. His soul.

Slytherin accepted and together their unholy alliance was used to destroy what little resistance was left. The divine Mage gifted him an egg that birthed a creature unlike any the world had ever seen. A basilisk bigger and more powerful than any before it. A Basilisk he could control as she gifted him parseltongue. Morgana even gave birth to a child whose bloodline would always hold the honor as the heir of Slytherin. She twisted Salazar from an morally ambiguous Wizard and perverted him into a monster who would forsake all others.

Morgana's blow struck Merlin deep. She had taken away the closest thing he ever had to a family. First Arthur and now Salazar. Merlin confronted his former mentor and showed the Lord of the Serpents why Merlin's name would be remembered a thousand years later by Muggles. Just when Merlin was about to strike him down, Morgana intervened and struck her final blow. She claimed her price and sucked out Salazar's soul in front of Merlin and begot the first Dementor.

The enraged Merlin hastily attacked Morgan le Fay, The two true masters of sorcery battled again but this time hatred weaken Merlin's judgement. He soon fell under her power. The Great Witch conjured a portal that would hold Merlin outside of time and space. The Witch Lord prepared to lock him away in a magical prison no being could ever escape. Morgan le Fay was mere moments away from achieving absolute power. It was in that moment that Merlin sacrificed himself, as he tackled Morgana and sent them both through the portal, trapped for all eternity!

That is where they remain to this day.

Following the instructions in Merlin's will, the Wizarding community founded the Order of Merlin to stand for Muggle rights. Sadly this would be perverted over the years by Pure-bloods, turning his order into an honor for Wizards who achieve greatness. With Morgana gone the Muggles had an uprising, burning Witches and Wizards by the steak. Deciding that Muggles and Wizards where simply incompatible, the Wizarding community invoked the Statues of Secrecy, which remains untouched too this day.

Now tell me Harry, who do you think has had a greater impact on the world? Who is the more powerful Mage, Merlin or Morgana?"

Harry stared into Luna's silver eyes and shook his head. "I don't know..."

"Yes you do, you just don't want to admit it." Luna whispered. "Black magic is stronger but it always comes with a terrible price. The question remains, are you willing to pay that price? Voldemort is damaged beyond repair and Morgana lives in her own purgatory."

"Lives? She's dead though, isn't she?" Harry sweated, the idea that she lived was to terrible to think about.

Luna shook her head solemnly. "The Blood Countess and Merlin live together in the very prison she created."

"How can she still be alive? That was over a thousand years ago." Harry asked feeling a chill down his spine.

"Morgana is more than a Dark Witch, she is evil incarnate and evil cannot be killed. Beware Harry Potter, for the Dark Lady is always watching us, her cold dead eyes roaming the earth for knowledge, power and blood. Waiting for the time when she can return to the world and claim what she feels is rightfully hers…"

Harry gulped. "And what is that?"

Luna whispered with a grin. "The world Harry, and everything in it."

 **"BOO!"** Luna yelled, sending Harry three feet off his seat and the eccentric Ravenclaw into fits of laughter. Harry couldn't help but join in as Luna fell off her seat with mirth.

"How much of that tale was true?" Harry asked as he regained control of his laughter.

"Just about all of it, she was a bad person." Luna understated, "But her own power became her undoing. She is quite literally trapped in a prison of her own making. I highly doubt she will ever escape? Merlin's there too, on eternal guard duty. Of course they both could have killed each over years ago. Still you have to admit, after hearing abut Morgana, You-Know-Who's not so bad is he."

Harry chuckled as he hugged Luna. "Thanks Luna, you always know how to make me feel better."

"Harry, I meant it. Whatever you need I will help you." Luna said.

Harry went to hand back the Morgana card when Luna refused. "Keep my card, I have enough of them. Besides, knowledge is power."

"Wit beyond measure…" Harry whispered.

"…is man greatest treasure." Luna finished

Harry stared at the card of Morgana. He stared right into her pictures eyes. They seemed to be staring back into his. Despite being an animated picture Morgana never moved or took her eyes off Harry. He found himself feeling rather great full that the real Morgana was gone…

* * *

 _"Another successful hunt I presume."_ _The old wizard spoke as h_ _is companion opened her eyes._

_"They are so weak, people these days have no value for their souls. It is sad to see how pathetic they have all become. Man kind has become so wretched even I cannot suffer them more. I even pity the wretches."_

_"You separated and made them weak. Now you lament their weakness?"_ _The Wizard scolded._

_"I wanted them weak so I could rule them. Now I rule nothing…I just feast. I am bored, I want to actually hunt, I want to truly feast on human flesh. I want to bath in their blood. I want to feast on the souls of the few who remain pure of heart, but no good man would ever knowingly sell their soul. I they value it to much, they know what its worth."_

_"Which is why I believe only a truly good man can sell their souls. If you are bored I suggest you follow through with your plans."_

_"What plans?" The Witch asked innocently before shrieking. "Wait you want me to go after the...Why?"_

_"I must admit my curiosity to what will happen." The Wizard replied. Seeing the Witch was not convinced he continued. "It has almost been one thousand years since you trapped us here. Not even you can break Helga's law, 'No spell can last over one thousand years.' On the thousandth anniversary of are captivity, the portal shall open."_

_The women looked shocked. "Has it really been that long already? I'll finally be free?"_

_"Yes and then what? Will we duel for thousands of years until there is no one left to save or conquer? We cannot defeat the over, we cannot live on earth with each over. We are both at a stalemate."_

_"What are you saying?"_

_"I propose that only one of us shall leave this prison and the other waits another one thousand years."_

_The Witch laughed her wretched laugh that still sent a chill up the Wizards spine. "I assume you propose hat I remain here for another thousand years!"_

_The Wizard shook his head. "No I suggest we make a wager. Follow through with your plan. If you succeed in claiming the soul you so desperately desire, then I will remain here. If you fail then you must stay in this prison for the next Millennium."_

_"Interesting idea, but how do we ensure that the loser of this wager follows through with it." The Witch questioned._

_The Wizard grabbed the Witches hand and raised his wand. "I Myriddin Wyllt Merlin, swear on my life and magic to follows the terms of our wager. If I do not follow these terms, may my life, my body and soul be destroyed for all time."_

_The Witch grinned as she whispered with lust. "I Morgan le Fay, Lord of shadow and darkness, swear on my life and magic to follow the terms of our wager. If I do not follow these terms may my life, my body and soul be destroyed for all time."_

**" _So mote it be_ _"_**

**" _So mote it be_ _"_**


End file.
